Red like roses, Colorless like gas
by Illustrious Disaster
Summary: This is a story I came up with off the top of my head and wrote down, this is the first half of the 2 chapter endeavor.This story involves Weiss, Yang, and Ruby. Blake might make a small appearance in the end but is not in the story as a whole.


Chapter 1 of 2

Ruby awoke to an explosion like noise outside her dorm, she was worried for a moment, then just shrugged it off as Yang probably practicing with her gauntlets so she layed back down and tried to sleep.

Roughly two hours passed, the same noise continued non-stop, irked she finally through on her pajamas and marched outside thinking she'd see a sweat covered Yang obliterating a training dummy, or perhaps Weiss messing with a new Schnee contraption but when she threw open the door she was struck with a tentacle like object full force, knocking the wind out of her. She kneeled over in pain for a moment unaware of what was happening, after recovering and catching her breath she stared up and saw in a blurry haze Weiss Yang fighting bloody and tattered, some sort of weird Grimm like machine.

Yang was surrounded by….Vending machines? Ruby had to check twice because she was almost certain it was a hallucination, when she went to open her eyes something hit her in the head, "oweeee" she exclaimed, "RUBY!" a voice screamed, "dont just stand there, get your ass over here and help!", she picked up what her sister had thrown, which was a Pepsi can from what she'd assumed was from the vending machines.Ruby still hazy from the two blows staggered her way over to her sister and drew out Crescent rose immediately slicing one of the machine monsters in half causing it to ooze out a puddle of Pepsi and some black ooze.

"Sis what are these things?, What's going on?" Ruby exclaimed worriedly,Yang scoffed "It's the same people as always Ruby, they just never give up" Ruby knew exactly what Yang meant and got back into fighting she swing with her scythe expecting to slice clean through like the last time but it got caught in the ooze over the machine, before she could react two tentacles shot out from the machine one binding her legs and before she had time to recover the other shot into her mouth and down her throat. Ruby couldn't breathe, she thought yang would come to her aid but glanced over to see yang was caught in the same situation, to make matter worse the tentacle was reminding her body of Jaune and she'd started to feel hot...Of all places why here? She thought to herself as her juices started building up inside her.

"Well well well,it seems we finally have you under our spell Ruby Rose." A shadowy figure slowly stepped out to reveal, a tall lengthy man in military dress.

General Urza Reint, Leader of the Nazi movement out of the farthest corners of Remnant. "You huntresses are always interfering with my experiments" he sighed, "Such a nuisance." "But no matter!, a woman's body is manipulatable, and easy to control." He snapped his fingers and Weiss crawled out on all fours completely nude, sweaty, and panting. "With simply a dose of my serum and a command you bend to my will." the German snapped his fingers and all of a sudden ruby felt the tentacle inside her slither down her throat and into her stomach, she was inexperienced with her own body and couldn't control herself. Panting and gyrating Ruby was grinding on the tentacle between her legs almost at her peak, while next to her Yang was struggling with her own body as well,her nipples were hard and had all but cut through her shirt while meanwhile Weiss was grinding on the generals leg like a dog to reach her own pinnacle of ecstasy.

The general smirked, and with another snap of his fingers the robots spit out their ooze drenching the already moist sisters inside and out. Feeling the warm bubbling liquids hitting them from every direction at once sent them over the edge, right as the robots pulled out the two girls moaned out in sexual release like an orgasmic choir of epic proportions. Ruby exhausted and panting managed to catch her breathe, "you'll….you won't get away with this." The general scoffed and walked over. He pulled out a remote,"Oh little girl, it is too late for you now, it was over the very second my serum was injected into you and your sister." he pressed the button and all of a sudden the robots released their grips,dropping the girls limp bodies to the ground. The general walked behind the two girls, Weiss panting and following like the obedient slave she'd become and whispered "parere". Yang was to preoccupied, still in heat, but Ruby caught her breathe long enough to try and hit urza only to miss as he easily stepped out of her swing and countered with a swift kick to her jaw. "Thanks to the approval of Mein Fuhrer." Urza devotedly spouted out, "The serum injected inside your frail bodies has reached your mind, shutting down any free will you had before." He he slid off his glove and started tracing his fingers along Ruby's body working his way to her breasts."Meaning…." he started rubbing her breasts with his finger pressing on her tit,"...You are completely under my control." Ruby could feel herself getting hot as her love nectar built up inside her, but with her mind a blank all she could do is give into her urges and enjoy the sexual bliss. He rubbed faster and pressed down harder as she was approaching another screaming orgasm. He pulled back leaving her on the very edge. "No, that'd be to easy." He pondered for a moment," I have something else in mind for the three of you."


End file.
